This invention relates to a body-mounted electronic device used by being mounted on human body or on clothing and to a body-mounted electronic device system using the body-mounted electronic device.
There have heretofore been developed body-mounted electronic device systems using body-mounted electronic devices such as pedometers or the like.
FIG. 10 is a block diagram of a conventional body-mounted electronic device system disclosed in JP-A-2001-12966. The body-mounted electronic device system is constituted by a pedometer 1 that can be mounted on a waist belt of a user and a wrist watch 2 that can be mounted on an arm.
In FIG. 10, the user mounts the pedometer 1 on the waist belt and mounts the wrist watch 2 on his arm. In starting the walking, the user operates a set key provided on the pedometer 1 to initialize the step number data to xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d in a step number-counting unit 4. The user further operates a target step number input key of the wrist watch 2 to input a target step number, and to store the target step number in a target step number area.
When the user starts walking, a transmission unit 5 in the pedometer 1 transmits the step number data output from the step number-counting unit 4 and identification data (ID) stored in a memory 6. Based on the time data sent from a counter circuit 17, on the other hand, a central processing unit (CPU) 7 in the wrist watch executes a processing for displaying the present time on a display unit 12 and executes a processing based on a program.
First, a data reception processing is executed to take in the step number data and the ID received by a receiver unit 10.
Then, it is judged whether the ID that is taken in is in agreement with an ID that has been stored in a ROM 8. When they are not in agreement, the subsequent processing related to the step number data ends. Therefore, even in case somebody near him is carrying a similar portable electronic device system and the data are being transmitted from the above somebody""s pedometer 1, it never happens that incorrect processing is executed based on the somebody""s step number data.
When the ID is in agreement and the step number data is being transmitted from the pedometer 1 of the user U, the step number data is compared with the step number data that has been stored already in the step number area thereby to judge whether there is a change in the step number data that is transmitted. When there is no change, the step number data stored in the step number area is not updated.
When there is a change in the step number data, the step number data stored in the step number area is updated to the step number data that is received, and the number of steps based on the updated step number data is displayed on a display unit 12. Therefore, the display unit 12 displays the number of steps together with the present time that has been continuously displayed.
Next, it is judged whether the walking distance key is turned on. When it is turned on, the walking distance is calculated based upon the step number data stored in the step number area, and the walking distance that is calculated is stored in a waking distance area and is, then, displayed on the display unit 12. Then, the display unit 12 displays the present time as well as the distance traveled by walking up to this moment.
It is further judged whether a consumed calorie key is turned on. When it is turned on, the consumed calorie is calculated based on the step number data stored in the step number area, and the consumed calorie that is calculated is stored in a consumed calorie area and is displayed on the display unit 12. Therefore, the display unit 12 displays the calorie that is consumed after the start of walking together with the present time.
Next, it is judged whether the number of steps stored in the step number area has reached a target number of steps stored in a target step number area. A vibration motor 11 is operated when it has reached the target step number. Therefore, the user is allowed to recognize the achievement of the target number of steps due to vibration from the wrist watch 2 and to make sure the achievement of the target number of steps relying on the number of steps that is displayed.
According to the body-mounted electronic device system as described above, it is allowed not only to count and display the number of steps but also to display the distance traveled by walking, consumed calorie and the present time, and to notify the achievement of the target number of steps.
However, the above conventional body-mounted electronic device system simply uses one wrist watch 2 and one pedometer 1, but no consideration has been given to that the system may have been used by a plurality of users simultaneously.
Therefore, when a plurality of users compete the walking race or marathon race with each user wearing the wrist watch 2 and the pedometer, then, the user must look back to make sure the positions and distances of other users, often resulting in the collapse of the running form.
Besides, since the speeds of other users are not obvious, a problem is always involved such as the user is unable to estimate the time until he catches up another user or to estimate the time until he is caught by another user.
This invention is to make it possible to grasp the conditions in which other competitors are placed.
The invention further makes it possible to confirm the relationship between the user and the other competitors.
According to this invention, there is provided a body-mounted electronic device system including a master unit and a plurality of child units that can be mounted on the bodies, wherein the master unit comprises first communication means for executing radio communication with the plurality of child units, first identification data storage means for storing identification data of the plurality of child units, identification data judging means for judging whether the identification data received from the plurality of child units are in agreement with the identification data of child units stored in the first identification data storage means, distance calculation means for calculating distances among the plurality of child units from moving quantity data received from the plurality of child units, and notifying means for notifying the distances among the child units, each of the plurality of child units comprises second communication means for executing radio communication with the master unit, moving quantity-measuring means for measuring the moving quantity corresponding to its own moving distance, and second identification data storage means for storing its own identification data, each of the plurality of child units transmits its own moving quantity data measured by the moving quantity-measuring means together with its own identification data to the master unit through the second communication means, and when the identification data judging means has judged that the identification data received from the plurality of child units are in agreement with the identification data stored in the first identification data storage means, the master unit causes the distance calculation means to calculate the distances among the child units based upon the moving quantity data from the plurality of child units received through the first communication means, and notifies the distances among the child units through the notifying means.
The plurality of child units transmit their own moving quantity data measured by moving quantity-measuring means together with their own identification data to the master unit through the second communication means. When the identification data judging means has judged that the identification data received from the plurality of child units are in agreement with the identification data stored in the first identification data storage means, the master unit causes the distance calculation means to calculate the distances among the child units based upon the moving quantity data from the plurality of child units received through the first communication means, and notifies the distances among the child units through the notifying means.
Here, the distance calculation means may include moving distance calculation means for calculating absolute distances which are the moving distances of the plurality of child units from the start position, and among-the-child-units-distance calculation means for calculating the distances among the child units from the differences in the absolute distances of the plurality of child units calculated by the moving distance calculation means.
It is further allowable to provide distance comparator means for comparing a predetermined reference distance with the distances among the child units, and when the distance comparator means has detected the distances among the child units that are smaller than the reference distance, the notifying means notifies this fact.
It is further allowable to provide operation means for setting the reference distance and reference distance storage means for storing the reference distance set by the operation means, and when the distance comparator means has detected that the distances among the child units are in agreement with the reference distance, the notifying means notifies this fact.
Further, the reference distance is constituted by a first reference distance and a second reference distance, the distance comparator means produces a first notice signal when the distances among the child units become smaller than the first reference distance, produces a second notice signal when the distances among the child units become smaller than the second reference distance, and the notifying means notifies this fact in different modes in response to the first and second notice signals.
According to this invention, further, there is provided a body-mounted electronic device system including a master unit and a plurality of child units that can be mounted on the bodies, wherein the master unit comprises first communication means for executing radio communication with the plurality of child units, first identification data storage means for storing identification data of the plurality of child units, identification data judging means for judging whether the identification data received from the plurality of child units are in agreement with the identification data of child units stored in the first identification data storage means, difference-of-speed calculation means for calculating differences in the speed among the plurality of child units based on the moving quantity data received from the plurality of child units, estimated catch-up time calculation means for calculating an estimated catch-up time until any child unit catches up another child unit based upon the distances among the child units and the difference of speed among the child units, and notifying means for notifying the estimated catch-up time, each of the plurality of child units comprises second communication means for executing radio communication with the master unit, moving quantity-measuring means for measuring the moving quantity corresponding to its own moving distance, and second identification data storage means for storing its own identification data, each of the plurality of child units transmits its own moving quantity data measured by the moving quantity-measuring means together with its own identification data to the master unit through the second communication means, and when the identification data judging means has judged that the identification data received from the plurality of child units are in agreement with the identification data stored in the first identification data storage means, the master unit causes the estimated catch-up time calculation means to calculate the estimated catch-up time based upon the moving quantity data from the plurality of child units received through the first communication means, and notifies the estimated catch-up time through the notifying means.
The plurality of child units transmit their own moving quantity data measured by moving quantity-measuring means together with their own identification data to the master unit through the second communication means. When the identification data judging means has judged that the identification data received from the plurality of child units are in agreement with the identification data stored in the first identification data storage means, the master unit causes the estimated catch-up time calculation means to calculate an estimated catch-up time based upon the moving quantity data from the plurality of child units received through the first communication means, and notifies the estimated catch-up time through the notifying means.
Here, the difference-of-speed calculation means may include section distance calculation means for calculating the moving distances of the plurality of child units at predetermined reception intervals based upon the moving quantity data received at predetermined reception intervals, moving speed calculation means for calculating the moving speeds of the plurality of child units by dividing, by the predetermined reception intervals, the moving distances of the plurality of child units calculated by the section distance calculation means, and difference-of-speed-among-child-units calculation means for calculating differences in the moving speed among the plurality of child units.
It is further allowable that the first communication means and the second communication means are so constituted as to communicate with each other in both directions, the master unit includes reception judging means which judges whether the moving quantity data are normally received from the plurality of child units and requests the child units to send the moving quantity data again when the moving quantity data are not normally received from the child units, and the child units include control means for sending the moving quantity data again in response to the request for sending the data again.
Further, the master unit may have an electronic wrist watch function.
According to the invention, further, there is provided a body-mounted electronic device comprising communication means for executing radio communication with a plurality of child units, identification data storage means for storing identification data of the plurality of child units, identification data judging means for judging whether the identification data received from the plurality of child units are in agreement with the identification data of child units stored in the identification data storage means, distance calculation means for calculating distances among the plurality of child units from moving quantity data received from the plurality of child units, and notifying means for notifying the distances among the child units, wherein when the identification data judging means has judged that the identification data received from the plurality of child units are in agreement with the identification data stored in the identification data storage means, the distance calculation means calculates the distances among the child units based upon the moving quantity data from the plurality of child units received by the notifying means, and notifies the distances among the child units through the notifying means.
When the identification data judging means has judged that the identification data received from the plurality of child units are in agreement with the identification data stored in the identification data storage means, the distance calculation means calculates the distances among the child units based upon the moving quantity data from the plurality of child units received by the notifying means, and notifies the distances among the child units through the notifying means.
Here, the distance calculation means may include moving distance calculation means for calculating absolute distances which are the moving distances of the plurality of child units from the start positions, and among-the-child-units-distance calculation means for calculating the distances among the child units from the differences in the absolute distances of the plurality of child units calculated by the moving distance calculation means.
It is further allowable to provide distance comparator means for comparing a predetermined reference distance with the distances among the child units, and when the distance comparator means has detected the distances among the child units that are smaller than the reference distance, the notifying means notifies this fact.
It is further allowable to provide operation means for setting the reference distance and reference distance storage means for storing the reference distance set by the operation means, and when the distance comparator means has detected that the distances among the child units are in agreement with the reference distance, the notifying means notifies this fact.
Further, the reference distance is constituted by a first reference distance and a second reference distance, the distance comparator means produces a first notice signal when the distances among the child units become smaller than the first reference distance, produces a second notice signal when the distances among the child units become smaller than the second reference distance, and the notifying means notifies this fact in different modes in response to the first and second notice signals.
It is further allowable to provide difference-of-speed calculation means for calculating differences in the speed among the plurality of child units, and estimated catch-up time calculation means for calculating an estimated catch-up time until any child unit catches up another child unit based upon the distances among the child units and the difference of speed among the child units, and the estimated catch-up time may be notified by the notifying means.
According to the invention, there is further provided a body-mounted electronic device comprising communication means for executing radio communication with the plurality of child units, identification data storage means for storing identification data of the plurality of child units, identification data judging means for judging whether the identification data received from the plurality of child units are in agreement with the identification data of child units stored in the identification data storage means, difference-of-speed calculation means for calculating differences in the speed among the plurality of child units based on the moving quantity data received from the plurality of child units, estimated catch-up time calculation means for calculating an estimated catch-up time until any child unit catches up another child unit based upon the distances among the child units and the difference of speed among the child units, and notifying means for notifying the estimated catch-up time, wherein when the identification data judging means has judged that the identification data received from the plurality of child units are in agreement with the identification data stored in the identification data storage means, the master unit causes the estimated catch-up time calculation means to calculate the estimated catch-up time based upon the moving quantity data from the plurality of child units received through the communication means, and notifies the estimated catch-up time through the notifying means.
When the identification data judging means has judged that the identification data received from the plurality of child units are in agreement with the identification data stored in the identification data storage means, the master unit causes the estimated catch-up time calculation means to calculate the estimated catch-up time based upon the moving quantity data from the plurality of child units received through the communication means, and notifies the estimated catch-up time through the notifying means.
Here, the difference-of-speed calculation means may include section distance calculation means for calculating the moving distances of the plurality of child units at predetermined reception intervals based upon the moving quantity data received at predetermined reception intervals, moving speed calculation means for calculating the moving speeds of the plurality of child units by dividing, by the predetermined reception intervals, the moving distances of the plurality of child units calculated by the section distance calculation means, and difference-of-speed-among-child-units calculation means for calculating differences in the moving speed among the plurality of child units.
It is further allowable that the communication means is so constituted as to execute the communication in two directions, and provision is made of reception judging means which judges whether the moving quantity data are normally received from the child units and requests the child units to send the moving quantity data again when the moving quantity data are not normally received from the child units.